lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Cleos Frey
' Cleos Frey' is the son of Genna, and Emmon Frey making him a member of House Frey through his father, and a member of House Lannister through his mother. In fact his true father is Veryl Reyne which makes him truly also a member of House Reyne. Cleos Frey has three siblings in the form of Lyonel, Tion, and Walden Frey of which his brother Lyonel is a Lucernian loyalist through and through and has spent most of his life before the Orange Forks living in Castamere, his brother Tion is a brave young knight of whom leads the army of the Orange Forks and has become greatly respected, and Walden Frey is close to Tion and has become his squire and constantly tries to impress his brother. Cleos Frey is married to Jeyne Derry of whom was the lone child of House Derry making Cleos the eventual inheritor of House Derry's lands. With Jeyne Derry Cleos has four children in the form of Tommen, Jamie, Marja, and Annara of whom Marja and Annara are both twin daughters that are very young at the end of the Rise of Lucerne, and Jamie Frey is the current Lord of Castle Derry where he controls much of the garrison under his powerful influence, while Tommen Frey lives in the Trident where he is a blacksmith of great skill and renown. Cleos Frey would grow up a powerful member of the growing youth movement within House Frey, and as a young boy he was guided heavily by his mother and in this way also grew up having little respect for his father. As he got older and his mother's influence grew he became aware of his actual parentage and this led to him no longer trusting his mother, but was afraid of her to such an extent that he hid this and pretended to continue listening to her, while in fact planning his own future. His future would become clearer when he was bethrothed to Jeyne Derry of House Derry, and in this relationship he saw his entire future and was beyond happy with the marriage. Following his marriage to Jeyne he discovered that despite his happiness for the arangement he was married to a women who was in love with another man, and he was forced to lock her away in their personal keep so that she wouldn't go and see her lover. After she became pregnant with their child he would be forced to deal with her attempting suicide, and in order to keep her alive he stayed by her side for nearly two months of which he never left her alone. During this time their relationship would change as she came to understand how desperatly he loved her, and this led to her to start to care for him. His mother stood beside him during this time, and this led to him forgiving her for his parentage, and he kept her secret, and slowly became one of her closest supporters. History Early History Cleos Frey would grow up a powerful member of the growing youth movement within House Frey, and as a young boy he was guided heavily by his mother and in this way also grew up having little respect for his father. As he got older and his mother's influence grew he became aware of his actual parentage and this led to him no longer trusting his mother, but was afraid of her to such an extent that he hid this and pretended to continue listening to her, while in fact planning his own future. His future would become clearer when he was bethrothed to Jeyne Derry of House Derry, and in this relationship he saw his entire future and was beyond happy with the marriage. Troubled Marriage Following his marriage to Jeyne he discovered that despite his happiness for the arangement he was married to a women who was in love with another man, and he was forced to lock her away in their personal keep so that she wouldn't go and see her lover. Falling in love After she became pregnant with their child he would be forced to deal with her attempting suicide, and in order to keep her alive he stayed by her side for nearly two months of which he never left her alone. During this time their relationship would change as she came to understand how desperatly he loved her, and this led to her to start to care for him. Family Members House Frey Sigil.png|Walden Frey - Grandfather|link=Walden Frey Emmon Frey - Believed Father Veryl Reyne - Actual Father Genna Lannister - Mother Lyonel Frey - Brother Tion Frey - Brother Walden Frey - Brother Relationships Category:House Frey Category:House Lannister Category:House Reyne Category:People Category:Human Category:Ostrogoth Category:Vandal